Playlist Shuffle
by EmmyBabexxx
Summary: Leah has been screwed over too many times,first by Sam and Second by Jacob.When will she finally be happy? Lee/Emb Jac/Ren Sam/Emi


**

* * *

**

Rated: M to be safe.

**By: Emmybabexxx **

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer,she owns all the characters,i just own the plot line.**

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Playlist-On-Shuffle_

_He said She Said-AshleyTisdale_

_Stay Beautiful-Taylor Swift._

_Perfect Bliss- Nikki Webster._

_The New Girl In Town-Hairspray_

_Together We Are One-Delta Goodrem_

_Never Been Kissed- Nikki Webster_

_Love-Delta Goodrem_

_You Will Only Break My Heart-Delta Goodrem_

_Be Good To Me-Ashley Tisdale_

_

* * *

_

_**Leah & Embry.**_

**Leah has been screwed over too many times,first by Sam and Second by will she finally be happy? L/E J/R S/E**

* * *

**3rd Person**

Leah was walking in the forest,humming softly to herself.

She was in wolf form,and too keep people out her thoughts she was humming,It's A Small World After All.

That was one of the main songs she sung,apart from This Land Is You Land,This Land Is My Land.

Leah knew only Two people were phased and those two were the two in her thoughts Samuel Levi Uley,and Jacob Tyler Black.

She remembered the time when her and Sam broke up

.Just before she phased for the first time.

When Sam had told her at first she didn't believe Emily would do that to her,so she went to check for herself.

Emily and Sam both tried to take the blame on it,which proved to Leah,that it infact was true.

It took her a while to get used to it,and just as she did,they announced their Timing!

Leah,then remember her and Jacobs relationship.

It started with her being with Paul to make Sam jealous,but then Paul got aggressive and Jacob saved.

Now her and Paul were actually friends,he'd changed.

Anyway,just as Jacob and Leah were about to say i love you,Jakes phone rang to say that the leech-lover was having her baby.

Then,just like that he imprinted.

From then on Leah knew not to trust anyone,no matter how gorgeous they looked,she thought of Embry.

In the Jacob,Sam stage she would never have thought of Embry as Beautiful or Gorgeous,but now she did.

Crap,she let it slip.

* * *

**Leah POV.**

"Really Lee-Lee Embs?"Came Sams voice in my head.

I gritted my wolfy teeth,"Sam,Im sorry if i can't help but notice,a body like his,and my name is LEAH Lee-Yah!" I thought to him.

I felt him mentally cringe at the part of Embrys body,so i chuckled.

I started thinking about Embry in a way of love,just to piss him off.

I pictured,me and Embry at the beach,holding hands watching the sunset.

Feeling him get angry,I smiled and continued.

I now pictured Embry and I kissing and hugging on my Black Leather couch at home.

Sam was so pissed now,so i pictured more.

Now it was me and Embry,in my room.

"Okay Enough Leah!"Sam boomed.

I laughed,"Aww Is Sammy Pissed Off?"I asked chuckling.

Sam completely ignored me so i kept going.

I pictured,back to my room and i now had a picture of me and Embry,where a picture of me and Sam used to sit.

I laughed feeling him get really angry,and this wasn't even how i felt.

* * *

**3rd Person.**

Leah looked out onto the beach,she was finished Patrol and it was about 5:00pm.

She ran behind a tree and walked phased back,putting a tight blue shirt and sweats on.

Leah walked out onto the beach,seeing no one,but Embry.

'Shit'She thought,'I hope Sam doesn't tell him'

Leah sat down a fair distance from him,hoping to get noticed,incase she let it slip.

It may have been completely fake,but it was still embarrasing.

"Lee!"She heard Embrys voice call.

Leah groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Not happy to see me i'm guessing"He said,grinning.

Leah shook her head,"Its not t-that"She stuttered.

Embry looked at her clearly confused.

"What?"Leah asked blushing.

"Why are you blushing and stuttering?"He asked.

"Erm i had patrol with Sam and Jacob,well barely Jacob,he didn't say anything,but Sam was there"Leah said as if it explained everything,though it didn't

Leah sighed to herself,why did she have to go and tease Sam.

* * *

**Leahs POV**

I looked at him and he gave me a pleading look,as if to say please tell me.

I sighed and chuckled softly,"Well i wanted to tease him,so i thought of your body,and then us as a couple"I said blushing.

"Is that all?"Embry asked.

I nodded,and he laughed.

"What?"I asked frowning.

"You were stuttering and blushing over that?"He asked.

I sighed and nodded.

"Lee,you so cute"He laughed.

"I'm what?"I asked confused.

"Cuh-Yoo-Tuh"He laughed.

I bit my lip,oh god,not again,he will fuck me up more than any of them

Embry smiled at me and leaned in.

One thing no one new,is i'd never been kissed before,even with Sam,we just hugged.

I moved my head back biting my lip.

"What?"Embry asked blushing.

I laughed,"I've never kissed anyone"I said,now blushing too.

Embry smiled and put his hand on my cheek smiling,"Well i'm glad to be your first"He said,kissing me softly.

I smiled and closed my eyes,letting my eyelashes touch his cheek,kissing him back.

Great,it was happening.

Shit! (Diserves its on line xD)

As much as i didn't want it to be true,i was in love AGAIN!

I don't even know what love is though,but i'm sure it was what i felt now,with his lips on mine.

It wasn't like with Jacob or Sam and Definately not Paul.

Though i was sitting on the sand,Embry found my waist and pulled me closer to him,while my hands were around his neck and in his hair.

I thought about Jacob,Paul and Sam,and found the strength to pull away.

"Whats wrong Leah?"Embry asked frowning slightly.

"I can't do this"I said.

"Do what?"Embry asked thinking about what it could be.

"Ugh,Embry,im falling in love with you"I said as if it was obvious.

Embry smiled,"Leah i DO love you"He said.

I stood up and back away,"No you can't,you'll just be like the others,you'll only break my heart"I said almost crying.

It was literally painful.

I wonder if theres anything,like late imprinting or half-imprinting.

Gosh i feel stupid.

Embry jumped to his feet,"Leah please don't go,i won't break your heart"He said.

"What about if i break yours?"I asked.

Embry shook his head,"You couldn't as long as your happy i am"He said.

I looked at him confused.

"Uhm help?"I asked.

"Its called imprinting Leah"He said grinning stupidly.

A small smile played at my lips,i ran to him and jumped into his arms and kissed him.

* * *

**One shot or multi chaptered,its up to you,if i get 5 reviews asking to continue i'll do so :) Thanks For reading.**


End file.
